Operator/Quotes
The Operator currently has four different voice choices available: the Owl and Heron male voices, and the Falcon and Raven female voices. While they speak mostly similar lines, different Operator voices have different inflections for each line. In The Second Dream quest Waking up *''I'm confused... I... I thought I was...'' Dialogue Choices First Choice * (Option: ...always studying.) **''A jumble of words, numbers. I must've known everything about Tau. Our teacher loved it when I corrected her. '' * (Option: ...a hand, held in mine aboard the Zariman.) **''The soft lines of a hand. My mother's, I think. We were watching the stars, awaiting the jump to Tau. She was afraid.'' * (Option: ...a fight.) **''I remember everyone was laughing outside an airlock. This kid had a boy by the throat. I didn't think it was funny at all.'' Second Choice * (Option: ...things happen for a reason.) **''I didn't want to live anymore. I felt guilty that I was alive. But we could do things, extraordinary things. Maybe there was a reason we survived. '' * (Option: ...we stuck together.) **''We were just kids, but... they were afraid of us. Of what we could do. They tried to treat us like rats. I stood up to them. I wasn't gonna let them divide us after what we had been through. '' * (Option: ...they tried to help us.) **''We were dangerous, broken. Everytime they tried to fix us, someone always got hurt. I wish I could've saved them. I wish I could've taken their fear away.'' Third Choice * (Option: ...They paid for what they did.) **''She put us into the dream, brought us peace. I remember we could still hear her voice, raging at the leaders for their mistreatment of us. When they executed her... well... I could not let that go.'' * (Option: ...she sang to us.) **''We couldn't help it. The outbursts. We hurt her, blinded her, but even then she never abandoned us. In the dream, we found peace, and she sang to us in the cold, dark...'' * (Option: ...she was brilliant.) **''In dreams, we could control it, focus it. So she made the pods, her favorite flower... she said sometimes... something beautiful could grow out of something ugly. '' * (Option: ...she was brave.) **''She confronted them, even when she knew what it would cost her. Blinded and sick by her work with us... yet in her heart, stronger than all of us.'' Fourth Choice * (Option: ...we fought with honor.) **''We must have known. I remembered what it was like to be afraid, to be weak. I vowed never to forget that. Never to abuse what I have been given. I had a code. '' * (Option: ...we reached for knowledge.) **''We sensed that otherness, but embraced it. I was free as anything. Free to learn, to experience, to mean something. '' * (Option: ...we sought justice.) **''Maybe we felt it, maybe it didn't matter. We had a life. We embraced it. I wanted to punish those who abused their power, and now I had a way. '' * (Option: ...we were fearless.) **''There was a sense of it, but we set fear aside. I remembered what fear did, how it turned them against us. I vowed never to be controlled by it. I was going to live, or die, with honor. '' * (Option: ...we protected the innocent.) **''It was a shadow underneath what we did. A sensation of being a victim, of being helpless. I took up the sword to protect those in need.'' Choosing a School of Focus * (Option: Choosing Madurai) **''I see a cloud, a gathering storm. The Madurai Way. Our path was to Engage the enemy, to sweep across our foes, before they had a chance to steel themselves. '' * (Option: Choosing Naramon) **''I see a tree, of many branches. The Naramon Way. Our discipline focused on Knowing the enemy. We believed that to truly understand a foe would confer the greatest advantage upon a warrior.'' * (Option: Choosing Unairu) **''I see a mountain, breaking the sky. The Way of Unairu. We pushed ourselves to Outlast the enemy, to withstand all aggression without bending.'' * (Option: Choosing Vazarin) **''I see a cresting wave, wide in the ocean. The Vazarin Way. We were trained to Counter the enemy, and move with an opponent's attacks in order to nullify them. '' * (Option: Choosing Zenurik) **''I see a crystal, refracting the moonlight, the Way of Zenurik. We believed the path to victory was to dominate the Enemy. That strength of spirit could overcome any resistance.'' Last Choice * (Option: Done.) **''Yes Lotus, I am.'' * (Option: Again.) **''I need to think through it again.'' In the Orbiter's Somatic Link *''Alright, let's get to work.'' *''I hope we're ready for this.'' *''The Lotus is counting on us.'' *''We will bring honor to the Tenno.'' *''We know the mission, we will not fail.'' *''My Warframe is the hand, and I am the will.'' *''Transference signal strong, we're ready for battle.'' In mission General *''My warframe is strong.'' *''Attack us, and we will counter.'' *''For the Lotus.'' *''For the Tenno.'' *''I will consider what I have learned from this skirmish.'' *''That was a close one.'' *''Transference still holding.'' *''Let's go!'' *''Let's go on the offensive!'' *''Come on!'' *''We fought with honor.'' *''Move and strike, we have to win this. '' *''Wonder where this goes. '' *''Need to keep a lookout for supplies.'' *''How big is this place?'' Marking Pickups *''Mod found!'' *''Marking mod.'' *''Mod over here!'' Archwing *''Alright, flight system looks good.'' *''Archwing deployed!'' *''Oh... This looks fun.'' Entering underwater areas *''I wonder what's down here.'' *''We need to watch for aquatic targets.'' *''Archwing submersible deployed!'' Upon taking serious damage *''The transference makes this hurt.'' *''That hurts!'' *''Internals damaged, we need to watch it.'' *''Need to find a health orb.'' *''We've been damaged, need to heal.'' Upon being revived *''That was close!'' *''Right, we're on our feet.'' *''Back on your feet, warframe!'' *''Transference resynced, watch it.'' Faction Specific Against the Grineer *''The Grineer prey on the weak, but we prey on the Grineer.'' *''You'd think they'd clone something a little less... ugly?'' *''The Grineer have no honor. '' *''Ballistics and archaic weapons, crude and dangerous, just like the Grineer.'' *''The Grineer used to be builders, now all they make is war.'' *''The Grineer deteriorate over time... is that what makes them violent?'' *''If we could avoid alerting them, this may be easier.'' Against the Corpus *''These Corpus remind me of the Orokin, selfish, greedy.'' *''Corpus technology won't be enough to stop us.'' *''So... the Corpus are just a cult, worshiping money.'' *''Okay, ready to blast these machines into spare parts?'' *''We'll put an end to this Corpus greed.'' *''They'll have plenty of Robotics. Corpus never fight for themselves.'' *''Corpus have tech weapons, we'll need to be careful.'' *''Watch for security systems.'' Against the Infested *''Disgusting monstrosities, I think they absorb their victims.'' *''We need to purge this place, as we did in the old days.'' *''Be on guard for the Ancients. '' *''Some explode when killed, will need to strike and move''. *''I remember these monsters from long ago''. *''We are immune to the infestation but they still try to kill us''. *''What a mess, let's clean this up''. *''Alright, biological attacks, be ready. '' *''Infestation, an Orokin weapon... that backfired.'' *''Ancients are powerful, age and feeding has made them strong. '' Against Bosses * Fear will not control me. * Huh... you're barely making sense. * Keep talking... we're still trying to figure out how dumb you are. * Time to shut you up for good. * You are the mission. I will not falter. * Say what you want, we are still coming for you. Category:Quotes